


The Talk

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Nico seeks out some advice for his relationship. Who better to talk to than a child of the Goddess of Love?





	The Talk

                Nico swallowed nervously. He fought the urge to shadow-travel away from here, worked hard to gather up all his courage. He was Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King, bringer of Death, son of Hades. He did not fear anything. He had an iron will. He would not run away from this challenge.

                Gathering all his strength, the small son of Hades walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door of Cabin 10.

                Waited. Knocked again.

                He rolled his eyes. Typical. He had worried so much about his mission he hadn’t even noticed anybody was home.

                Turning around, he made his way back to his cabin.

 

                It was dinner that night before he got his chance. The Aphrodite campers were all at their table, gossiping or studying fashion magazines. As a rule, Nico usually headed straight for the Apollo table and he could see Will smiling eagerly at him, a space open right across from him. He held up his hand to indicate he’d be there in a minute, then stopped by the Aphrodite table. He tapped lightly on Mitchell’s shoulder.

                “Sorry to bother you,” Nico said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that most of both the Aphrodite and Apollo tables were staring at him, along with Percy and Jason. “Are you planning to go to the campfire tonight?”

                Mitchell looked confused. “Probably. What’s up?”

                Nico forced the words out. “Can I talk to you about something tonight?”

                “Sure.” Mitchell still looked confused at his nervousness. “Want to walk there together?”

                “Actually, I was hoping you could come by my cabin or we could go to yours.”

                Mitchell’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sure, that’s fine. I just have to run back to my cabin after dinner and I’ll head over and meet you at 13.”

                “Thanks.” Quickly Nico walked over and sat across from Will, who studied him curiously.

                “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

                “Piper introduced us a while ago and we do activities together sometimes. I just need his help with something.”

                “Anything I can help with?”

                Nico shook his head, trying to keep from blushing. “N-no, thanks. It’s just a minor thing but it needs to be him.”

                Will’s eyes narrowed.

                Nico sighed. “Will, I swear on the River Styx it’s nothing for you to worry about. It’s just a minor thing. I’ll explain in a day or so, I promise. Let me get settled first.”

                Will nodded, looking relieved. “All right.”

                The rest of the dinner went smoothly, until the very end. As Nico headed for the door, Will caught him and firmly kissed him, running his hands through the boys black hair. Nico blushed as he pulled away, but he noticed Will looking pointedly at Mitchell before disappearing.

 

                Nico paced frantically around his cabin. He should cancel this. No, he should just leave and pretend he wasn’t there. No, he was the Ghost King; he could survive this. No, he should…

                The knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Before his courage could desert him, he called out “Come in!”

                The door opened and Mitchell stepped in. “Hey Nico.”

                “Hi. Thanks for coming.” It was now or never. “Have a seat. Do you want something to drink? Coffee, water, Coke, umm…” Nico glanced over at the small kitchen he had installed a while back.

                “No thanks.” Mitchell settled himself into an armchair. “So what can I do for you?”

                “Well…” Nico blushed. “I need your advice.”

                “On what?”

                “Sex.”

                Mitchell smiled at Nico as the small noirette stared in embarrassment at the floor. When Nico dared look up again, he was relieved to see the son of Aphrodite smiling at him not mockingly or teasingly, but with a great deal of understanding.

                “What do you want to know?”

                “Well, it’s just…Ok, I’m still new at being gay. Will is amazing and the best boyfriend I could ask for, but I don’t know how to…well, even kissing I let him do all the work and I just sort of stand there because I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say, or do, or how to be a boyfriend, or anything! And Will has been so good and so patient but I know he wants more and I don’t know what to do or how to bring it up or…what do I do!? And I can’t ask Will! I know that he’ll be good but I don’t want to admit this to him and it’s so embarrassing to bring up and, and, Jason and Percy are so protective they’ll probably murder Will if I ever mention him and…and I’d ask Piper but I’m worried she’d tell Jason and..and we’ve hung out a few times and your mom is Aphrodite and you have a boyfriend and…and I need help.” He paused for a moment, then looked more nervous than before. “Please don’t tell anybody.”

                When he finally finished, he looked desperately at Mitchell. The boy had patiently waited, letting Nico get everything out of his system; this was far from the first time an Aphrodite camper had been asked for help in this area. Once he was sure the son of Hades was done, he leaned forward.

               “Ok, first of all, thank you for coming to me. I know it’s hard for you to ask for help, especially for something so personal. I swear on the River Styx I won’t tell anybody about this; I’ll tell my siblings you wanted anniversary advice and I’ll just tell Connor you needed to talk to somebody about romance without going into details.”

               Nico sighed with relief.

                “Now, let’s get started. As far as talking, Will adores you; he’ll listen to you go on about anything for hours. That’s the essence of a relationship; you can talk like friends. Talk to him the way you talk to Jason or Piper. Don’t feel like there’s some secret code you should know.”

                   Nico leaned forward, listening intently as Mitchell discussed the finer points of flirting, and flushed red as Mitchell moved into kissing tips.

                   “Use your hands; play with his hair, or run your hand down his back. If you feel really daring, reach into his back pockets and grab his ass.” He paused. “Do you want me to go on, or do you want to leave it here for tonight?”

                   Nico’s face turned even redder, if that were possible.

                  "There’s something I want to try. Something that I’ve heard other guys joke about, but…some guys joke about people using their hands, and, um, their…their mouths on…on…”

                  Mitchell took his hand comfortingly.

                  “Hands are easy. It’s like when you jerk off at night or in the shower, except to another guy.”

                   “Jerk off?”

                  “Yeah.”

                  “….umm...”

                  Mitchell suddenly remembered exactly when Nico had been born, and that he had never really had these discussions in school.

                 “Nico, I’m going to ask you a very personal question. If you don’t want to answer that’s fine, but it would help understand where you’re coming from.” Nico nodded. “Do you masturbate?”

                 Nico’s eyes widened. “That’s just wrong! Besides, doesn’t that make your hands all hairy and get you sick?”

                 Mitchell stared. A thousand things clicked into place at once; the way Nico complained about being unable to sleep, the frustrated look on his face when he came back from his date nights… “Nico, every guy in the world does that. I do it, Connor does, Percy and Jason do, and I promise you that Will does it too.” He wondered if Nico would actually be stained red from how hard he was blushing.

                Silently thanking his mother for making sure her children were never embarrassed about anything to do with sex, Mitchell talked him through the ins and outs of sex, used a banana to show him how to  put on a condom (Nico couldn’t even say the word), and encouraged him to try things out that night.

 

                True to his promise, Mitchell told his siblings later that Nico had wanted to talk about anniversary presents and told Connor Nico just needed some romantic advice (technically not a lie). He noted with some satisfaction that Nico appeared much happier, and he knew that the boy was at least more willing to look after himself. He wondered vaguely if he had included Will in any of his new lessons.

                The question was answered about a week later. Nico had invited Will over one night to play games in his cabin. The next afternoon, Aphrodite got back from archery to find a massive basket on Mitchell’s bed, filled with magazines, candy, flowers, and a note from Will swearing that if Mitchell ever needed ANYTHING (underlined 5 times) that Will would be at his service.

                Mitchell toyed with the card, remembering his own romantic adventures; being pranked and kidnapped by his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s brother. He had been wanting revenge on them for some time now…

                He smiled and went to find Will.


End file.
